dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Patch Version 111
Patch Version 111 is a patch update released on January 7, 2014. The update implements Lagendia Continent Exploration and includes improvements related to quality of life, beginner characters, user interface, and Colosseum features. The update also adds skill balancing for Screamers, Alchemists, Physicians, Mercenaries, Barbarians and Destroyers. Changelog New Content General * Lagendia Continent Exploration Cash Shop * Monthly Costume * Talisman Slot Expansion Coupon * New Eye Color ** Glowing Pink ** Golden Road ** Grass ** Lavender * New Hair Color ** Dark Purple ** Deer Brown ** Golden Brown ** Lavender Blush * Altea's Gacha-Box Update: ** Added: Limited Edition Shining White Reindeer ** Added: Flame Dragon Wings ** Removed: Elegant White Wings Update General * Removal of Christmas Event * Removal of Christmas decoration in town. Cash Shop * Removal of Limited Edition Christmas Costume * Removal of 2013 Christmas Double Surprise Box sales In-game Improvements # Screamer Class (PVP/PVE) #* Skills with the “Curse” effect can now be stacked up to 3 times, up to 300% for PVE #* Magic Damage for each “Curse” effect has been lowered to from 50% to 20% (PVP) #* Total Magic Damage due to “Curse” effect can be stacked to a maximum of 60% (20% for each stack, up to 3 stacks for PVP) #* A debuff that lowers enemy’s attribute defence will be added to “Curse” Effect #* Attribute defence is lowered by 5% each time Curse is applied / (1% for PVP) #* Since “Curse” effect can now be stacked up to 3 times, the debuff can be stacked up to 3 times as well #* When Summon Puppet Skill is used, “Curse” effect is given to enemies within 5m distance # Alchemist (PVE) #* Sacrifice #** Total HP recovery for Sacrifice is doubled #** Duration of recovery will be shortened to 30 seconds (Previously 60 seconds, this change will give faster rate of healing) #** HP recovery per second is increased such that Sacrifice will heal 4 times more compared to previous amount #* Poison Break #** Skill Damage will be increased according to number of bubbles #** Now 3 Bubbles 40% DMG Increase, 5 Bubbles 80% DMG Increase 3 Bubbles 25% DMG Increase, 5 Bubbles 50% DMG Increase # Physician (PVE) #* Heal Shower #** When Heal Shower Skill is used, the physician will receive a buff that increases all attribute attacks (elemental attacks: Fire, light, water & dark) by 20% (Does not buff party members) #** Additional heal that increases with bubbles previously will be removed but base healing stats will be largely increased. #** Bubbles will not disappear anymore when Heal Shower Skill is used #** When Heal Shower Skill is used, 1 Bubble will be added # Mercenary (PVE) #* Toughness: When the character’s HP becomes below 50%, the character will receive a buff that increases ATK by 20% (Lasts for 60 seconds) only if the character gets hit #* Howl Charging: Additional self-buff that Increases Maximum HP. (To be used in conjunction with the changes to Toughness such that you will have the opportunity to enjoy 20% Increase in ATK when used in combination. This is possible as the Mercenary will have 49.7% HP after using Howl Charging. This allows you to trigger the Toughness 20% ATK Increase buff once you are hit by any attack) #* Gigantic Bomb: Increase in Damage Lv1: 2317%+ 28510, Lv2: 2780%+42765 # Barbarian (PVE) #* Offend Hit: Increase in STR for 20 seconds depending on the HP of the character, activated only when character is hit. #** 60% HP or below, STR + 40%. #** 40% HP or below, STR + 60%. #** 20% HP or below, STR + 90% # Destroyer (PVE) #* Punishing Swing EX: Induce provoke effect on target, for a duration 10sec. #* Breaking Point: When the target's super armor cannot be broken, the effect of 100% critical will still take effect during Breaking Point trigger. Improvements for Beginners * 5 HP and MP Potion each will be given when a character is create * Title stats at the beginning increased * Quest equipment usage level lowered * Job info can now be found in Skill Window before 1st job specialization. * Enhancement Introduction * Remove pre-requisite for and Seal quest. * Event quest speech bubble has been changed to minimize the confusion between event quests and other normal quests * Quest-related object guide added * Store function NPC sign beside NPC name * Skill window preview guide * Adventurer Registration Application Effects * Mass selling of items function added with help guide text added above * Changes in the tooltip for junk items to be sold to the store * Increase in default minimap size Improvements for convenience * Friendship Gift Item Unification * Remote usage of alliance store * Approval required when adding a friend * Block Reason Memo Function * Function to prevent characters from being deleted by mistake * Material item selection process added * additional damage separation * icon added for Inquisitor’s skill [Shock Transition] UI and Information Guide improvements * Guide on dice roll rules * Dungeon entry information * Party Member Effects Option * during conversation shortcut key changed * Logged in duration event UI changes * Quest notifier improvements * mission ‘mission points’ tooltip changed * window SP application guide improvements * mark shown when new item is attained * helper changes Colosseum Improvements * to colosseum target EXP shown * improvements * spectator improvements Dark Lair * Difficulty level changes according to number of players Disassembling * Disassemble improvements Gigantes Nest * Golem stage stone disc appearance conditions changed Fixes * Cyclone Slash EX: 30% Magic Damage Increase (PVE) / 10% Magic Damage Increase (PVP) Debuff now working * Healing Relic: Bind Relic no longer affects the heal amount when both skills are used together * Injector: Skill can no longer affect party members General * Jasmine Expedition Base now lists Talisman as one of the expected rewards. * Memoria Part IV invisible wall bug is fixed. * Desert Dragon Hardcore Mode Eye of Life activation system message now appears correctly. Category:Patch Updates